Snow Flake Kisses
by DK999
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto stumbling into Central Park. Spinning, bickering, kisses, oh my! Humor and fluff attempt people! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! O.O SasuNaru!


**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Naruto characters! Boo-hoo!_**

**Snow Flake Kisses**

"Its snowing again Sasuke!!" Cheered a happy Naruto while spinning around in a circle in the middle of central park. This was Naruto Uzumaki's and Sasuke Uchiha's third date and bestest (Was that even a word?), in Naruto's opinion compared to the last two they went on. The two has been best-friends for years and only recently confess to even having the slightest affection toward one another. January 15th, 2009 and this was officially the best date ever! Sasuke, 21 and Naruto, 20, are live-in roommates at the college dorm for NYU in New York City Manhattan.

Anyway,

Snow falling, glittering all around him, the blonde was a happy bum as he spun in a circle with his palms open and on his tipi toes. Baby blue eyes open in wonder, cheeks rosy, smile so wide, nothing to could dim the happiness Naruto was feeling right now.

"Hn, Usuratonkachi. " Except that.

Halting, nearly stumbling in his quick attack/move to face the other, Naruto shot the black raven a huffy, puffy look. Yes PUFFY with cheeks all blown out! "Teme!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes when the blonde shook his fist at him before shoving his hands inside his coat pockets. Warmth instantly killed away the chill when Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto a few inches away.

"What are you doing?"

"Spinning!"

"…..Why?"

Naruto blew out a long sigh, rippling his lips and drawing black eyes to them. "Because, teme, its fun!" Tempting lips spluttering stupid killed Sasuke's mojo. With the roll of the eyes, Naruto went back to spinning again with a happy grin.

The dork was too happy tonight. And Sasuke, being the meanie that he is, has to kill his joy.

"You're going to get dizzy." Sasuke pointed out, hopping back a step when the dobe almost clobbered him. ALMOST being the key word. Sasuke's too swift to get hit, Period.

"No I'm not, your just no fun." With a stick so far up his ass to boot and everything.

"Moron."

"Hey!"

"Are you having fun?" Sasuke asked instead, referring to now and before from the show they just came from to the place they're suppose to head to now. Which they needed to get to soon, not that Sasuke had to worry about them losing a table, (he had the whole place shut down) but because surprise set up for Naruto. All the Ramen he can eat with all kinds of flavors! Yum! XD.

Naruto smiled. "Ahuh."

Trip.

"GAH!!"

"Watch it! Naruto!" Spiked with sudden fear when the blonde started falling down, Sasuke didn't think, only reacted. There was an OAF! Of bodies colliding before the taller of the two scolded down at the mop of blonde spikes. "Naruto.." He growled...

"You said my name." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the happy tone the other made as well as the apologetic tone that was heard. Baka. Sasuke shook his head. "I've said it before." "I know." Naruto sighed while leaning in without second thought and nuzzled the brooding man on the chest. Sasuke stiffen from the unexpected touch but relax a little when those blues looked up to him.

Bewitching.

Naruto smiled more even as he flush for other reasons similar to Sasuke's and not because of the cold weather. This is their third date and besides the throw of punches, they never been this close in contact with the other. Having Sasuke this close and having Naruto this close to Sasuke…well they were both feeling those hard on butterflies fluttering in their stomachs.

Naruto stared into Sasukes eyes and Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes that became half mase. Sasuke noted now how Naruto's cheeks seemed warmed and how his fullest eyelashes, when they fluttered, were glazed with tiny bits of snow. And for Naruto, as he ran his eyes over Sasuke's ever-devastating beauty notice how the others orb's fell upon his lips.

'Oh god.' They both thought as Sasuke brush his thumb over Naruto's scarred cheek bone ever so softly, that this moment right here as Sasuke leaned down…

That this was the best third date ever.

With a sealed kiss and snow fluttering down all around them.

THE END

* * *

Is it utter crap? Is it? Tell me the truth! I haven't done this in awhile..but I was hit with this suddenly that I had to write it! Comments are welcome, improvements and anyone willing to beta this for me too! I hope its loved for now until I get out some real mature stuff for the future! The graphic kind! This wasn't the story that I wanted for to come out first but it'll do. Suggestions are welcome! Be nice and have a good day! LOOOL I'm an idiot..*sweat drops*


End file.
